


Abstract

by andromedaflynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel Rarepair Bingo, mrpb19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: Tony takes you to an art show. Written for Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019. Prompt: Abstract





	Abstract

Evening gowns and snotting expressions filled the normally empty hallways. It was opening night of a new exhibition at the art gallery, celebrated alongside a charity auction, and anyone who was anyone was there. Unfortunately for you, that meant you were there as well. It wasn’t that you were against a good party, or socialising with the so called elite, but gallery events were far from what you’d call fun. But it was part of the seemingly endless list of things that were amongst the package that was dating Tony Stark.

 

He didn’t seem to have any problem with the cramped rooms, the flashing cameras or the way that, despite his hand permanently sitting against the small of your back, woman after woman attempted to get his attention and flirt as if you simply didn’t exist. But while he gave polite smiles, and never failed to answer a question thrown his way, he never gave the women the attention they sought, always proudly bringing you up in the conversation one way or another, a slight shine of mischief in his gaze as he tore them down in their tactless attempts.

 

He had left you only for a few moments, determined to track down a waiter in an effort to make the night more bearable for the both of you with the help of some more champagne, leaving you to peruse the artwork alone in his absence. It wasn’t exactly to your taste, but then, this wasn’t really your world in the first place. Having spent years working your way up the ranks of SHIELD, ending up on the very public arm of one Tony Stark had never been something you had even considered, let alone prepared for. But you had spent years learning the arts of subtly, how to offer a smile to those you despised, acting interesting when all you wanted was to disappear. It may not have been the intended use of you training, but deception had certainly come in training amongst the big names of town.

 

With a glance around the room you noticed the one spot that was not packed with people, a small space in front of a modern abstract piece of work that practically screamed colours. Curiosity mixed with a need for space and you found yourself drawn towards the painting, head tilting in an attempt to try and understand what it was meant to display. As far as you could tell it was simply bright colours dripping down onto a black background, gorgeous, but completely unbeknownst in it’s message. 

 

“You like it?” a voice called from behind you. An arm wrapped around your middle as he closed in on you, offering you a glass of champagne before making itself at home on your waist, the simple possessive action it had clung to all evening.

 

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly, leaning back into Tony’s hold as you considered it further. “I mean I  _ like _ it, but I don’t think I  _ get _ it, you know?”

 

“The dark background tells of how the world is filled with badness and tragedy,” he began in that tone that told you he was trying hard to impress you, causing you to bite your lips to hide your mirth. “The explosion of colour shows that happiness can still be found, that even in the darkness there is light.”

 

“Is that so?” you ask, your tone edging on teasing as you finally turn to look at your boyfriend with a raised brow.

 

“You learn to understand all this stuff after time,” he shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance.

 

“Funny, because this,” you stopped to point to the little plaque your body had been unintentionally hiding from him, “says that it’s a show of how the  _ rain _ can provide so much to so many despite most complaining about it making them wet.”

 

Tony’s smirk faltered for the slightest of moments, and you could practically see him trying to explain away how his interpretation still fit. But before he could utter a word you had turned in his hold, placing a finger against his lips to stop what was sure to be a wonderful argument in his defence. “Admit it, you were trying to impress me, weren’t you?”

 

A smile played on his lips at that, no longer embarrassed at the fact as it was an all too common occurrence. “And what if I was?” he muttered against your finger, pressing a chaste kiss to the digit as he waited your response.

 

“Well,” you drew out the word in mock consideration. “Consider me  _ very  _ impressed.”


End file.
